Blood Runs Deep
by deliriouswryter
Summary: Warning MPREG! After overcoming many obstacles and growing through each fight Magnus and Alec are closer than ever. However there is only more bumps in their relationship. Following along to the third season of the tv series as Malec makes sacrifices
1. Chapter 1

_"So, have you accepted the position on the council?"  
"Not yet. I told Aline I'd let her know tomorrow."  
"I don't want you to move to Idris. I know it's selfish but it's the truth."_

The night was still young when the couple decided to head back to Magnus' place. As they stepped through the door Magnus already conjured up martinis on the coffee table. Letting go of Alec's hand, Magnus spun around whimsically and his fancy outfit switched into Alec's worn out grey tee. Magnus happily dropped down onto the couch and picked up a glass off the table to take a sip. He looked up to meet with Alec's confused and amused stare.

Magnus placed the glass down and explained, matter-of-factly, "It may come as a shock but I very much prefer your bland attire from time to time. And to be fair you are the one who had never noticed your tees vanishing and reappearing in your wardrobe."

Alec smiled and sat down next to Magnus. "All this time I thought I was going crazy- I was starting to wonder why I would catch your scent wherever I was going even when you weren't around." He took a whiff of Magnus' hair and sighed in content.

Magnus playfully pushed him away and accused, "So I'm assuming you have a problem with me leaving my scent on your clothing? Maybe I shall do you the honor of burning all your tees and conjure a whole new wardrobe for you." He held up his hand as if to proceed. Alec quickly lowered Magnus' hand and pulled the warlock closer.

"I most definitely did not imply that. I am so infatuated by you- the simple idea of knowing that you wear my tees for comfort is making my heart explode with even more love for you." Alec placed his hands lovingly onto Magnus' shoulders and started massaging. The warlock moaned pleasingly and melted into Alec's hands. "I'm so glad to finally be able to enjoy some peaceful time with you. And I'm glad you were able to open up to me. I had a lot of fun."

"Speaking of which," Magnus pulled away from Alec and turned to face him, "Since you won the game this time, by luck, of course, I think you deserve a prize." Magnus stared at Alec with his bright glistening eyes.

A smirk crept onto Alec's face. "Oh, a prize you say." He slid his arm around Magnus' waist and pulled him closer; so close he could feel the warlock's breath. "And what might that be?"

Magnus leaned forward enough for their lips to brush but not enough to actually plant a kiss on the young Shadowhunter. Locking eyes with Alec he teased, "What is your deepest desire, Alexander? What is it that you truly want? I can give you anything you want-anything with just a snap of my fingers." He snapped his fingers, causing a hazy purple glow to surround the two.

Alec was simply taken aback by Magnus' beauty and captivated by his charisma; regardless of how long they've been together. With his breath taken away, Alec pinned Magnus down on the couch and whispered, "My deepest desire is you. I want you and nothing but you." He leaned down and pressed his body and lips passionately over Magnus'. Magnus closed his eyes and flicked his finger, turning off the lights.

The next morning, Magnus was awakened by the warmth of the sunlight through the window. He turned to the side and found himself alone on the bed. A note was in place of Alec. In a messy scribble the note read: I have to run back to the Institute. Magnus shot up as a sense of disappointment and fear washed over him. Without the position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus felt empty and, strangely, uneasy.

 _Ring_! Magnus picked up his phone from the nightstand. He received a text message from Catarina. It read: I'm sorry for blowing your cover with Alec. How are you feeling, my love? Also I was wondering if you will be showing up to Lorenzo Rey's party a week from now. Magnus grunted in disgust at the mere thought.

Magnus was resting on the armchair outside the balcony by the time Alec showed up. Alec smiled as he observed Magnus' face. He quietly kneel down beside Magnus and placed hand gently on the warlock's face. He whispered, "What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as you?"

"I can ask the same." Magnus' eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back, Alec." Alec smiled as he planted a kiss on Magnus' forehead. He helped Magnus up and sat down next to him.

Alec brushed a lone strand of fringe off Magnus' forehead and asked, "What were you doing out here? I'm sorry I took longer than I expected."

Magnus shook his head while smiling at his cute little boyfriend. "Nonsense. I was feeling stuffy inside and decided some fresh air might help clear my head. When you've lived as long as I have there really isn't much to do to past time anymore."

Alec felt guilty. He grabbed onto Magnus' hands. "If only I wasn't so busy all the time. I promise, once everything settles down and there's finally some peace and quiet we can take a vacation. We can travel the world and-"

Magnus held up a finger over Alec's mouth to shush him. "Don't start making me any promises you can't keep, Alexander. I may have a whole lifetime to wait but that's just plain torture for me to look forward to something that may very well never happen." He lowered his hand and sighed.

"You can make it up to me, though." Magnus rest his chin on Alec's shoulder and said, "I have a proposition for you. It may not sound all that appealing but hear me out." Alec raised his eyebrow, signalling for Magnus to continue. "Next week I will have to attend a party in which I will be handing over the title of High Warlock over to Lorenzo Rey and as much as I detest the idea I unfortunately must show up. However, you as my loving and endearing boyfriend can lessen the sting if you accompanied alongside me."

Alec chuckled amusingly and asked, pulling away, "A party full of Downworlders? And what will I get out of doing this grand gesture for you?" He pinched the warlock's chin playfully.

Magnus waved his hand towards the loft and said, "Well I just conjured up your favorite dinner and we can have whatever you want every night leading up to the so-called party. And for dessert-" He was interrupted by Alec's lips pressing onto his. Alec nibbled onto Magnus' lower lip and breathed, "And having you for dessert."

Alec woke up with Magnus' face buried into his bare chest. He took a whiff of the dark black hair in front of him and pulled the warlock in even more. Magnus muttered, "Not yet. Give me a few more minutes..."

"Sleep for as long as you want. I don't have to go back to the Institute yet." Alec planted a kiss on Magnus' head. He ran his hand slowly up and down Magnus' soft bare back, his fingertips tingling. "If only we could lay like this forever and not have to worry about anyone or anything. How selfish would that be?"

Magnus opened his eyes unwillingly and bit Alec's chest. Alec let out a grunt but still kept his arms wrapped around the latter. Magnus pulled away, leaving a bite mark. "As selfish as it may sound, when you are with me, at least, I could only wish you would care about me and no one else. All these centuries, I've been only caring about others and how to protect others. For once, when I'm in your embrace I feel the safest."

"I'm sorry. I will try to make more time for us. I know you're devastated about giving up your position but maybe soon you'll find something else to kill time with," comforted Alec. Magnus nodded and settled back on Alec's chest. "We don't have to go to anywhere tonight. I know you don't want to go."

"It's tradition. Moreover, I already told Catarina and Madzie I would be showing up." Magnus pinched Alec's bare arm and ordered, "You better arrive on time to pick me up. And dress well. Make yourself look pretty."

Alec ignored the last part and exclaimed happily, "Madzie will be there too? I haven't seen her in so long. Don't you think kids are truly a blessing? Hey, Magnus, do you ever wonder about-" He was cut off by Magnus' light snore. His warlock boyfriend appeared to be extra tired for the past week.

 __

 _"You sure bringing me here was a good idea?"  
"Yeah-It's better than coming by myself. I'm joking. They'll love you."_

 _Magnus and Alec's fingers intertwined as they walked towards the party, greeting other guests along the way._

 _"Just because you're the only Shadowhunter at a party full of warlocks doesn't mean you can't have fun."  
"Well that's easy for you to say. You've known these people for centuries."  
"You think that's a good thing? Trust me. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. But-it's tradition for the outgoing High Warlock to pass the baton onto his...replacement."_

 _"AAAlec!"_  
 _"Madzie! My favorite little sorceress!"_  
 _"I cannot believe you brought him just to piss Lorenzo off."_  
 _"No. I brought him because he's my boyfriend."_  
 _"Well he's good with kids, I'll give you that. Something wrong with your drink? Mine was weak as hell."_

 _The house started to rumble and none of the warlocks could control their power as their glamour faded. Rufus tried to make a Portal to leave but ended up getting devoured by it. magnus quickly demolished it before it could hurt Alec and Madzie, revealing his demonic eyes._

 _"What's going on?"_  
 _"I have no idea."_

Alec looked worryingly at Magnus trying to use his magic. Magnus tried to lift up a book off the coffee table but it glitched and caught on flame as it fell back down. Magnus grunted in frustration as Alec quickly put out the mini fire. "How's Catarina and Madzie?"

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose and answered, tiredly, "They're fine. Madzie was still a bit shook but everyone got home in one piece, luckily. I mean, all except one." The warlock was having the worst headache and he couldn't get rid of his demon eyes.

"Come on. You've had a long night. Let's go to bed and we can find a solution tomorrow," Alec suggested. He helped Magnus up and they walked to the room.

Before Alec could strip off his shirt Magnus stopped him and said, carefully, "Maybe it would be best if you didn't stay over tonight. My magic is out of control and I'm scared I will end up hurting you."

Alec grabbed Magnus' hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I have to stay to make sure nothing happens to you." Magnus turned his head away; shamed of his eyes. Alec gently pushed his head back and continued, "And you don't have to hide your eyes. I already told you. They're beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you." He tilted his head and pressed his lips onto Magnus'.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from the show. This is merely all for sheer entertainment. The story will be flowing along with season 3.  
Warnings for MPREG please don't read if you don't like :]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I just realized that it's kind of tricky to follow along the episodes and I don't want to include too much of the dialogues uh-oh. If some parts don't make sense I'm sorry! let me know if this format is better? always open to constructive criticism

 _"Hey Magnus. Magic working okay?"_  
 _"Totally back to normal. And since I am no longer the High Warlock, whatever doesn't affect me is no longer my problem." Magnus frowned in confusion as he watched Alec sniff at his shampoo. "Is something wrong with my shampoo-?"_  
 _Alec couldn't stop smelling the strange bottle of shampoo. It smelt exactly like Magnus-comforting, relaxing and absolutely irresistible. "No. It's actually way better than what I have back at the Institute. Where do you buy it?"_  
 _Magnus smiled slightly. "I don't buy it. I brew it. It's a special blend of Indian sandalwood that I started mixing back in the 18th century." At that moment, he just realized how long he hasn't changed his shampoo formula._  
 _"You make this?" Alec was shocked._  
 _"Alexander, mixing potions is the cornerstone of the warlock arts."_  
 _"I know I just-I mean if you can wash your hair magically why do you have to go through the trouble?"_  
 _Magnus eyed Alec flirtatiously and exclaimed, "Because I enjoy taking showers."_  
 _"Alright. Well if you're not too busy, can you brew me a bottle?" Alec would never admit how much he loved Magnus' scent._

 _"You saw my eyes. My magic was as useless as anyone's."_  
 _"An exposed mark proves nothing. You think I don't recognize Asmodeus' handiwork when i see it?"_  
 _Magnus' body tensed up abruptly at the mention of the Greater Demon. "I haven't seen Asmodeus in centuries." A sense of unexplainable pain rushed through him._  
 _"Yet you do know him far better than anyone else in this dimension."_  
 _"I know what he's capable of-"_  
 _"More importantly, you know how to use his demonic magic."_  
 _"If Asmodeus truly escaped from Edom all of New York is in danger. Now as High Warlock it's your-"_  
 _"My job is to keep my people safe, Bane. And if I have to banish problematic warlocks to the lower reaches of the Spiral Labyrinth for their crimes then so be it. I know you're behind this and it's only a matter of time until I prove it."_

Lorenzo Rey stormed out as abruptly as he had came. Magnus barely had any strength to pay the accusing warlock any thought of mind as his head was pounding from pain from his biggest fear-Asmodeus. He rubbed his forehead, hoping to rid his headache. Alec stepped out from Magnus' bedroom. Alec was displeased with the fact that the pompous warlock dared to accuse Magnus of sabotaging his party and teaming up with the Greater Demon Asmodeus.

"Why would Lorenzo accuse you of working with a Greater Demon? Especially one like Asmodeus." Alec was bothered as Lorenzo's words replayed in his head. _Yet you know him far better than anyone else in this dimension._ He wanted to question Magnus so badly but instead stood patiently; waiting for an answer.

Magnus stared out the window but he couldn't see anything as his vision was clouded. "Asmodeus and I have a history. He's one of the few demons capable of doing something like this."

"Yeah, we fought Greater Demons before and I've never seen anything like what happened at that party." Alec doesn't understand the connection between Magnus and Asmodeus and why the his boyfriend seemed so troubled at the mention of the demon.

"It has to do with the ley lines," Magnus explained. He was still staring at the nothingness that laid ahead of him.

"Couldn't that mean the Seelie Queen is involved? What do the demons have to do with ley lines?" Alec hated talking to Magnus' back. He wanted to see his boyfriend's face. And to see what was bothering him.

Magnus finally turned around. "Healthy ley lines are the energy source for all magic- seelie and warlock alike. But they can become corrupted." Alec gestured for Magnus to continue. "Asmodeus isn't just a Greater Demon. He's the most powerful Prince of Hell and if Lorenzo is right, what happened at the party is just the beginning." He couldn't even imagine what's more to come if Asmodeus really escaped Edom.

"And...you knew him personally?" Alec was getting more and more suspicious. _Was Asmodeus another one of Magnus' past lovers? Was that why Lorenzo would make such an accusation? What was Magnus hiding from me?_

Magnus eyes clouded with fear and tears welled up. He could sense the jealously and frustration seeping from Alec's eyes but he wasn't ready to tell him the truth. He swallowed hard and stiffled back a sigh.

Alec's eyes were like burning daggers aiming straight for Magnus. One breath. Two breath. "Asmodeus is my father."

Alec suddenly felt a strange sense of relief and relaxed a bit.

Magnus looked away, disgusted with himself. He walked up to Alec, hoping the gap between them wasn't as big as it felt. "Look, I'm sorry I never told you. I was ashamed."

Knowing that Asmodeus was actually Magnus' father and not past lover was definitely comforting but nonetheless still shocking. "I knew every warlock had a demon parent. It's just-Asmodeus. Well we have to stop him."

"First we need to track him down. And my fa-ther," that word was still hard to choke up, "His magic is unique. But if I can study the corrupted ley lines we might be able to find him."

"What are we waiting for?"

"We need to get into Lorenzo's mansion. And I'm afraid we'll never be able to portal through his ward without him knowing."

A playful idea popped into Alec's head almost immediately. "We don't always have to use magic. Like taking a shower. Right?" There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Breaking and entering isn't exactly like taking a shower."

Alec smiles slyly and retorted, "Who said anything about breaking in? I already have a plan on mind for tonight."

"Oh. And how should I prepare?"

Alec stepped up to Magnus and snaked his arms around the warlock's waist, under the robe. "I mean, honestly, you still owe me for last night. So, first, let's take a shower together."

Magnus pushed Alec lightly on the chest and smirked. "But you already showered."

"I don't mind taking one again- especially when it's with you." Alec leaned down and nibbled on Magnus' ear. "I'll even help you wash your hair."

The warlock was weak from Alec's breath in his ear. "I suppose we do have some time to kill. But, Alexander, about my fa-" Alec pressed his lips onto Magnus. "Right now, it's only me and you. I don't want to hear about anyone else."

With Alec to distract Lorenzo, Magnus was able to examine the corrupted ley lines. As Magnus snuck out of the mansion, Alec politely excused himself and left. They met up in the garden. "What was going on down there?" asked Alec.

"Whoever did this is definitely from Edom. But judging by the energy signal it's not my father." Magnus was relieved and extremely worried at the same time.

Sensing the uncertainty in Magnus' voice Alec asked, "That's a good thing right?"

Magnus shook his head defeatedly. "I'm afraid not. This magic is very old and very evil. The demon responsible is as powerful as they come. Not like anything I've seen before."

"So worse than Asmodeus?"

"Much worse." Magnus turned to leave.

Alec grabbed onto his wrist. "Where are you going?"

Magnus shook his head. "I need to go home and check the magic books to see what we can do to fix this. We must fix this before all the warlocks starts losing control agai-" _Ring! Ring!_

Both Magnus and Alec checked their phones. Magnus gasped, "It's Catarina. She said she lose control-"

"At the hospital. Luke just texted me too." Alec continued, "We'll go see them now and then plan our next step. Okay?" He took Magnus' hand and squeezed it assuringly.

 _"I know a spell that will allow me to temporarily divert the flow of the magic of the core. Once the ley line is in place you'll tap into the core and we can kiss the demonic corruption good-bye."_  
 _"Right. And what happens if a demon shockwave hits while you're using your magic? The core will be totally exposed."_  
 _"Well that doesn't look good."_  
 _"If we're lucky it'll only vaporize the institute."_  
 _"What if we're not lucky?"_  
 _"I don't know to think about that."_  
 _"This is a risk we have to take."_

 _"You sure about this?"_  
 _"You have a better idea?"_  
 _"I can try this on my own. It'll be far more difficult but at least you'll be safe."_  
 _"Let you hog all the glory?"_  
 _"Maybe."_  
 _"As long as ur here, I'm not going anywhere."_  
 _"Well then let's get started."_

After the two pulled apart from the kiss Alec caressed Magnus' cheek gently. He let out a sigh and said, "I have to report back to the Institute early in the morning." He could feel Magnus' body tense up. "But, tonight, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

Magnus swatted his hand away and teased, "You and Lorenzo are no different. You both took the credit from me for fixing the ley lines."

Alec loved the way Magnus pouted; the shape of his lips. As if possessed Alec grabbed Magnus' face and lunged for him. He sucked onto Magnus' lips, causing the warlock to moan in pain and arousal. Magnus' moan only added to Alec's sexual desire. Alec stopped sucking and stuck his tongue into the warlock's mouth.

With weakened knees, Magnus could barely stand from the extreme magic drainage from the earlier and Alec's enthusiasm. Seeing as how they were still out in the balcony Magnus used whatever energy he has left to push Alec off of him.

Alec, however, swiftly scooped Magnus up-lips still locked. He finally pulled away, allowing Magnus to gasp for air. Magnus glared at the young Shadowhunter. "Alexander, you are taking advantage of me. I demand you let me down right this instant."

"But, Magnus, did you forget? You still owe me for tonight. For helping you distract Lorenzo so you could check the corrupted ley lines. The only reason I didn't kill that annoying warlock was knowing I will have you once we were done." Alec's eyes shined with desire.

"Where is my sweet innocent Alexander? What have you done with him?" Magnus joked, wearily.

Alec laughed and whispered, "I was never innocent from the start. And I'll show you right now..."


	3. Chapter 3

AN i love how much malec was in this ep! too bad it lessens as it gosh. is anyone else sad about the midseason finale? :(

Magnus was strolling through the Institute halls, silently cursing at Alec. When he woke up this morning Alec was already gone. Not long after he received a message from the Institute for him to check the ley lines to ensure everything was back to normal. For that Alec could've waited for him and they would've been able to go together. Now, after his thorough examination, he was on his way to find Alec to deliver his findings. Unfortunately, his shadowhunter boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

Evidently, when he turned into Isabelle's workshop, he found the Lightwood siblings. Enthusiastically, he proclaimed, "There you are!" Alec looked up, happy to see his boyfriend. "Good news-the core's off the ley line grid and free of demonic corruption." He was grinning proudly at Alec and Isabelle.

Alec was leaning over Isabelle's table tiredly and Isabelle was sitting, with her arms crossed over the table. Neither looked comfortable.

Alec offered a small smile. "That's good news. Thank you." He sighed deeply and turned away. Isabelle looked up at her brother strangely.

For the first time in a while, Magnus felt a bit hurt and taken back by Alec's coldness. He eyed the siblings awkwardly and stated, "Alrighty then. I'll make myself scarce."

As he turned to leave, Isabelle spoke up. "We just got a fire message from mom saying she's ' _dropping by_ ' for an impromptu ' _family dinner_ '."

"Those are a lot of air quotes," Magnus blurted. He understood that the Lightwood siblings weren't too fond of spending time with their mother.

"Mom doesn't just drop by for anything." Alec added.

"Yeah. We're thinking it has to do with her and dad. They're finally making their divorce official."

"My condolences." Through his life, he understood the sanctity of marriage even though he never felt the desire to bond with one in holy matrimony. He could understand that Maryse Lightwood is still probably deeply affected by her failing marriage amongst all others.

"It's for the best. Problem is- instead of just being sad like a normal person, she starts trying to fix everyone around her."

"Which usually includes grilling her children on everything she thinks is going on in their lives." With all that's been going on, Alec was the last person to want to sit through dinner with his unreasonable mother.

"So, where are you holding this suspenseful dinner?"

"Definitely not here," Isabelle answered. This was the last place should would want to be at with her mother.

"The Institute tends to bring out her inner inquisitor."

Magnus offered, "How about my place?" As soon as the words rolled off his tongue he felt a slight ping of regret. But, he was willing to do anything to put Alec at ease. His home was spacious and far enough from the Institute. And since he wouldn't have to attend it wasn't too big of a deal.

"Magnus, you don't have to." Alec knew Magnus only offered for his sake but his mother had never been civil towards Magnus.

Magnus reassured, "I insist. You can have the place all to yourselves." Alec stared at Magnus in awe, mouth agape.

Isabelle quickly pointed out, "Wait. You should be there." Magnus immediately shook his head while frowning at the mere thought. "Think about it. If Magnus is there being his usual charming self, mom won't have time to interrogate us."

Magnus agreed, "I am charming." And unfortunately, also very easily persuaded.

The thought of having his boyfriend by his side was definitely comforting to Alec. However, still worried about Magnus, Alec objected, "You don't think it's too much?"

With good intentions in mind, Magnus joked, " _Too much_ is my middle name." He stepped closer to Alec and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Look, clearly this is important to you. Ergo it's important to me." And it is time to make peace with Maryse, seeing how much he loved her son.

The warm smile on Magnus' face instantly calmed down Alec's jack-hammering heart. He smiled in return; suddenly looking forward to the dinner.

Back in his office, Alec was rummaging through his desk drawer while Magnus was curled up on the couch. Magnus had a terrible headache, which he blamed on Alec for not leaving his breakfast before leaving this morning. Just as he was about to doze off, he slightly jumped as Alec exclaimed, happily, "I found it! Magnus, I found it!" Magnus glanced at Alec and smiled slightly at his childish boyfriend waving a piece of yellow notecard in his hand with the biggest dumb grin on his face.

Reluctantly, Magnus pushed himself up. "What is that?" he asked, tiredly.

Alec stood in front of Magnus and said, "This is the key to a great family dinner." He stared at the note card in his hand with so much hope.

"Great is a big word. And not the right word." Magnus muttered to himself. Alec glanced at him strangely.

Magnus held out his hand and Alec pulled him up. Alec planted a kiss on Magnus' lip and whispered, "Thanks. I was so worried at first about mom coming and all. But now I know everything will be great." He gripped onto the note card tightly while his free hand rubbed Magnus' waist.

Magnus rested his Alec's shoulder and asked, "Can we go get something to eat now? I'm starving." His stomach was rumbling with hunger. "I want to try the new fusion Italian-Japanese restaurant in Tribecca."

"In a bit." Alec promised. "We have to go grocery shopping first."

"Why? I can easily conjure up all the ingredients you need and more. I'm really famished." Magnus pouted, hoping to change Alec's mind.

Alec frowned and said, "Every time you conjure up something you're basically stealing. Also, it's more meaningful if I hand pick all the ingredients myself. It won't be long. I promise."

Magnus nodded, agreeing unwillingly.

After they finished grocery shopping it was already too late for lunch. Also, Alec was eager to start prepping the food so they hurried back to Magnus' place. Magnus went to change while Alec got busy in the kitchen. By the time he was done, his spouse was already done chopping and ready for cooking. Having starved all day, Magnus' stomach felt uncomfortable. He made himself a mug of ginger tea as he watched Alec cook, excitedly.

"Are you sure this is exactly half a cup?" Alec asked, as he leveled a measuring cup full of corn starch with a butter knife. He was so precise and following the recipe to the dot that it became painful to watch.

Magnus stated matter-of-factly, "Cooking is an art, not a science."

"If that were true, then there wouldn't be instructions." Alec waved the recipe card as if to prove a point. Magnus hummed, unamused. "Now this is an old family recipe. Izzy and I found it right after my grandmother died. My mother was inconsolable til the day we made her this stew. That was the first time I saw her smile."

Magnus placed his mug down. "Well, you're a sweet man, Alexander." He spotted what looked like a piece of stalk on Alec's head, "And so adorable with radish in your hair." He plucked it off and threw it aside. As he opened his mouth, ready to question how it got up there, Alec scooped up a piece of potato out of the pot and brought it to Magnus' mouth. "Here!"

Not having any time to react, Magnus yelped, "Oh wow!" Shocked by the unforseen potato in his face, he allowed Alec to stuff the potato into his mouth.

Eager to please, Alec asked, "Okay. How is that? Good?"

"Mm...Mm-hmm." Magnus chewed while slowly nodding.

Alec's phone rang out in the living room and distracted him. "Yeah? Okay." He put down the spoon and hurried out.

As soon as Alec was out of sight, Magnus' face scrunched up in disgust as the horrid taste exploded on his tastebuds. He quickly spat the food out into his mug. All the flavors - sweet, salty, spicy, sour, bitter- were mixed in the worst possible way. "Oh god!" He eyed the deadly stew in the power and waved his hand over, fixing it with magic. He silently cursed Alec's grandmother for not bringing the recipe with her to the grave. Noticing Alec was coming back he picked up the wooden spoon and stirring and pretending to still have food in his mouth.

Alec sighed. "Izzy texted." Magnus was still acting as if he was eating, nodding for Alec to continue. "Out, out, out, out." He took the spoon from Magnus. "She's going on a mission with Clary and Jace. Which means it's just me tonight."

Magnus felt a pang of hurt but shook it away. "Just us. Okay?" When it came to his family, Alec always put Magnus in second place.

There was a knock on the door, causing both to turn their heads. It was at the moment that Magnus started to feel the pressure slowly elevating in his body. Alec reminded, sternly, "Okay, remember, my mother is on the edge. That means avoid any sensitive subjects like my dad or that I turned down that job at the clave." His voice cracked at the last few words.

Magnus added, "Or the fact that you're dating a dastardly wardlock? Hm?" He was obviously joking but it wasn't funny at all.

Suddenly realizing that he's been a dick he looked at Magnus apologetically. "I'm sorry. Am I being terrible?"

"No, no, no. You're just tense." Magnus casually picked up a glass of wine. "Here, drink this."

Instantly Alec plucked the glass out of Magnus' hand and chugged it all in one gulp. Magnus watched in shock. Alec then handed empty glass back to Magnus. "I'm okay. You're okay? Okay?"

Still shocked, Magnus said, feeling even more stressed than ever, "Oh, I'm okay." Alec rushed out to get his mother. "You're okay." He looked at the empty glass, placed it down and went to join Alec.

Alec opened the door to reveal a very merry Maryse, holding a bottle of wine. She exclaimed, through her grin, "My boys!" She chuckled and let out a sigh as she threw her arms around Magnus, affectionately. Magnus was definitely weirded out by the sudden closeness and stood tensely.

Maryse moved onto to give Alec a long and well-needed hug.

Still tensed, Magnus stated, "I'm far from being a boy. But I appreciate the sentiment."

She smiled happily at Magnus. "My apologies. I should respect my elders." She chuckled again and pushed the bottle into Alec's hands. She was already walking into the loft as if she's in her own home.

Alec took the bottle and closed the door. "Can I get you a drink?"

"How about a round of Magnus' famous cocktails?" She disappeared into the living room as the two watched in awe.

Magnus asked, in disbelief, "This is your mother on the edge?" Alec just stared dumbfoundedly. Magnus grabbed the bottle from Alec's hand and left him.

Even though Alec had no idea what Alec and Maryse was talking about his heart was overfilling just from the sight of his lover and mother having such a wonderful time together. And just watching Magnus' face as he laughed and joked. He couldn't help but to laugh and smile himself.

Magnus really had a way with his words. Maryse hasn't stopped laughing since they sat down at the dining table. "I'm serious. Truman Capote was a total closeted warlock and he never knew when to leave." Magnus proceeded to imitate in a high voice, "' _I'd like to stay here the entire night drinking cognac and regaling you with all my stories_.'" Alec kept stealing little glances at Magnus.

Maryse placed down her glass. "Well you do know how to host."

He turned to Alec. "Oh please, tonight was all Alec." He patted him proudly on the lap. Alec's eyes twinkled.

Maryse was surprised as she looked at her son. "Really? The stew was incredible. Who knew you could cook."

"I've made that for you before." Alec peeped quietly, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh...How could I forget?" The biggest smile crept onto her face. "Alec and Isabelle made this for me when they were little kids. To see the looks on their faces when they brought it to me still warms my heart. But that stew-I still have nightmares!" She chuckled at the memory.

Alec honestly felt quite hurt by her comment. "I thought you loved that stew."

"Well I do now. Whatever you've done to the recipe, it's unrecognizable." She didn't realize that her comment had affected Alec.

As if something suddenly clicked, Alec glared at Magnus, who dodged it in amusement.

Trying to break the awkwardness, Magnus asked, "Would anyone care for seconds?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm probably embarrassing Alec as it is." She picked up her glass again for another sip of wine.

Magnus said, "No. We're just happy to see you in such good spirits."

Alec added, carefully, "We thought you might be upset; with the divorce and everything."

"I've made my peace with that. But your instincts are right. I do have some unpleasant news. I wanted Isabelle and Jace to be here but you need to know." Alec became uncomfortable hearing such a serious tone of voice after the night of laughter. She sighed, knowing how upsetting this might be for her son, "In light of Malachi's coup the clave has reopened its investigation of former circle members."

"You had nothing to do with Malachi."

"Still-based on a review of my actions in the circle, the clave has reclassified me as a traitor."

Alec was bewildered. "What?!"

"They're stripping me of my runes in a few days. It'll be announced that I have been exiled from Alicante."

Alec couldn't barely stay in his seat upon hearing this. "This is completely unjust! You've given your life to the clave!" Maryse looked flustered.

Sensing the tension between the two, Magnus got up and excused himself. "I'll go and check on the desserts." Understanding how difficult this might've been for Maryse he decided to excuse himself. Also, since he was starved all day, he was going to get himself another serving of stew.

Alec and Magnus walked Maryse to the door. She said, sincerely, "Thank you-again. Tonight couldn't have been nicer." For once, in a long time, she felt so relieved to have spent some quality time with the people that mattered.

"You're welcome anytime." And Magnus meant every word of it.

Maryse turned to Alec and said, "And, um, I'd appreciate if you could keep our conversation between us. I'd like to tell Isabelle and Jace myself."

Alec nodded. "Of course." Maryse pulled Alec into a deep hug, her eyes watering up. Alec held onto her, embracing the comfort of his mother. Magnus' heart warmed up as he watched them. Maryse released Alec and turned to Magnus.

"I suppose we'll be seeing more of you," suggested Magnus.

"I'd like that." Magnus softened his gaze as he saw the tears in Maryse's eyes. She inhaled deeply, "I have may had my prejudices in the past but seeing you stand by Alec; it's what every mother wants for her children." Magnus is taken aback by the sudden honest words. "Thank you for loving my boy." At a lost for words Magnus could only respond with an endearing smile. She pulled him into her arms and squeezed him reassuringly.

Then, she gave them one last glance and exited through the door. Magnus and Alec shared a warm smile that spoke a thousand words only one another could understand. Magnus caressed Alec's cheek lovingly before turning to walk away. He stretched his arm in relief and sighed in comfort.

Alec followed Magnus into the den and stared at his tired but ravishingly beautiful boyfriend curled up on the couch. He walked over and sat down, gently moving Magnus' head onto his lap. He asked, softly, "Are you ready for bed? Tonight was such a success." Magnus hummed, with his eyes closed. He was playing with Alec's left hand.

"So, was the stew really that bad?" Magnus' eyelids fluttered open. He knew Alec was going to bring that up. Alec stared at him with a hint of betrayal.

"Alexander, despite the fact that I'm exceptionally charming and an awesome host, even I wouldn't have been able to save the night if we had indeed served your mom the original stew. She probably would have cried. Possibly gotten up and left. I'm sorry." There was no easier way to put it but the truth. Alec hung his head in defeat.


End file.
